Resident Evil: Umbrella Reborn
by Rig
Summary: Wesker has come out of hiding and retrived what will help him in his goal. He is not alone however, as someone in the shadows watches his every move. Will Umbrella be stopped before it can begin again? Chapter 5 is up. More coming soon please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Umbrella Reborn

Albert Wesker sat in his home office. Not much was in it as most of the house was dark and only lit by the moonlight; he never cared much for light. A desk with books, files, and a phone, two chairs and opposite sides of the desk, a picture of the Spencer Mansion on the wall, and a computer with many monitors on the opposite sides. He was looking out the huge window when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Ada."

Ada Wong walked in dressed classy as always. She was wearing a blue women's business suit looking as beautiful as ever.

"It's enough that the whole house is dark but a little light wouldn't kill you."

"Stop being a smart ass. Do you have it?"

"Yes I did your dirty work."

"Krauser is dead I assume."

"Yeah, Leon Kennedy did it."

"The rookie cop? Don't tell you let you emotions get in the way again."

"You have the sample don't you? Besides, I can handle him."

Wesker gave her a sarcastic look. He looked at the sample and a half-smile came over his face.

"Finally the Las Plagas. It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Right, now about my payment?"

Wesker reached inside his desk drawer and gave Ada her check."

"I'll call you if I need anything else."

"Fine, just don't cause another outbreak."

Ada left the house as Wesker picked up his phone and made a call.

"Do you have it?" The voice on the other line said.

"Yes, my agent did very well. Now you said we're partners in this correct?

"Of course, you and I are the only one who can bring Umbrella back successfully."

"That maybe so, but I still don't trust you."

"Oh Albert, I know we've had our differences in the past, but you have my word that soon the world will look at us as gods, and tremble at the very mention of our names."

Wesker thought for a second. "I like the way you put that. I'll get everything in order and soon enough I'll make a statement about Umbrella's re-establishment."

"Remember not to mention me, as far as the public is concerned, you are the sole owner."

They both hung up and Wesker looked at the Las Plagas sample with a smile.

"Looks like it's party time once again." He laughed evily.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Reunion of Friends_**

It's been months since the mission of rescuing Ashley Graham and Leon Kennedy's ordeal with the Las Plagas. He had finally gotten the vacation he deserved. Leon was finishing up his packing to go and visit Chris and Claire Redfield in Los Angeles. He hasn't seen them in years, not since Umbrella was destroyed. His phone rang before he could finish, it was Claire.

"Hey rookie."

Claire's nickname for Leon after the Raccoon City incident.

"I hate when you call me that."

"I know, but it's always fun to see how you would react."

"You're a regular comedian."

"I try. You're still coming right?"

"Yeah, I'm just finishing up my packing and I'll be on the plane tomorrow morning."

"Sounds great, just checking up. See you tomorrow rookie."

They both hung up and Leon finished his packing and rested for the day. The next day, Chris and Claire were preparing for their friends arrival.

"Yes, dinner for four. Alright, thank you."

"I thought it was just me you and Leon." Claire said.

"Jill called yesterday, said she wanted to visit."

Claire got a concerned look on her face.

"Are you sure about that? Considering the past."

"Exactly Claire, it was the past. It doesn't mean her and I can't be friends still."

Claire was still concerned for her brother. She didn't want to anything, but she knew that Chris had feelings for Jill.

"So, her husband is not coming?"

"He got called in to work. That's what you get with these Navy guys."

Chris and Claire went about their business when there was a knock on the door, Chris answered it.

"Well you're early."

"Hello to you too." Jill had arrived and the two friends hugged.

"It's good to see you Jill, you look great."

"You too, I see you've been keeping yourself in shape. Oh by the way, look who I found."

Leon walked in.

"We saw each other at the airport."

"Well that was lucky."

Chris and Leon shook hands and he called for his sister. Claire came in and hugged Leon and Jill.

"Well it looks like the gang is all here." Leon looked at Claire with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh man, that was corny." Everyone laughed then Jill and Leon made themselves at home. Later that night, they all went to dinner and had a great time. Jill raised her glass and spoke.

"Well I would just like to make a toast to a wonderful reunion of very good friends and to not worrying about zombies and Hunters and Tyrants anymore…" Everyone chuckled. "And of course congratulations to our government agent Leon for stopping a potential world threat before it could really get off the ground. Congratulations Leon."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, congrats rookie."

"Claire, behave yourself." Chris said as everyone finished their dinner and everyone seemed to turn in. Claire went to bed in her and her brother's apartment, and Leon went back to the hotel he was staying at. Only Chris and Jill decided to take a walk and chat.

"This was a great idea Chris. This week all of us can have a good time."

"Sounds like a plan."

"So, I didn't get the chance to ask earlier but how's being captain of the LAPD."

"It pays the rent. How's your position at the pentagon?"

"It's wonderful and I love it. Get to see the world. What's wrong, you don't like being a cop?"

"Not since the mansion incident."

"Come on that was a long time ago. Hey, I had it tougher."

"So did I with those damn Ashfords. I still dream about the horrors, and the fact that we never did capture Wesker."

"Calm down, Wesker can't do anything. He has no one to back him up finaically, and the Ashfords are dead. You and Claire saw to that. You have to stop being so paranoid. It's what made me leave you."

"Don't remind me."

"Listen, back then you was too obsessed and paranoid to even pay attention to a relationship."

"I know, I know you've told me. I'm not worrying about that, I understand and still do."

They talked for a little while longer and then Jill left for her hotel. Back at his house, Wesker waited for an arrival for hours then it finally arrived. Two men in bio suits came in holding a beaten man.

"What took you so long?"

"He put up quite a fight sir."

"Carlos Olveria, nice of you to drop by."

Carlos had started a new life in Southern California after the U.S. government had brought down Umbrella. He thought he was safe and could enjoy life. He thought wrong.

"Carlos, how are you?" Wesker said sarcastically but received no answer.

"That's okay, where your going you won't have to talk. I've been keeping my eyes on you; you're a survivor, tough and loyal. I think you'll make a great first subject."

"Fuck you man, I ain't becoming a freak."

Carlos spat in Wesker's face. He wiped it off and took off his sunglasses, reveling his red reptilian demon-like eyes.

"I don't think you have a choice."

Wesker punched Carlos hard in the stomach causing blood to come out of his mouth and knocking him out.

"Take him to his new home; I'm sure he'll be very comfortable there. Give the order to prepare the sample for experimentation as well."

Wesker's henchmen did as he said and he went upstairs to his office, lit a cigar, and was confident that everything was going to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: The Escape_**

Carlos sat in his holding cell. The room had the stench of death in the air. Only a very dim light hung from the ceiling. The walls were moist and full of disgusting mold, puddles of sewage and waste filled the floor, and in the opposite corner was a skeleton of a human being. Carlos knew he couldn't die like this and had to get out…somehow.

Recently in Los Angeles, a new three-story glass building was built in the heart of the city. The name of the building was hidden under a large white curtain. On the top floor, in the main corner office was Wesker. He sat in his black leather chair listening to classical music and drinking a glass of wine. A scientist came in with news.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"The sample has been analyzed and it's ready for testing."

"Good, please send two personal down to get our little guinea pig."

"Yes, of course. Forgive me for saying sir but you do not seem the type to like this kind of music."

Wesker put his wine down.

"It's a stressful world. One must find a way to relax. This happens to be my way. Those who don't relax and have stress overcome come them lose their minds and end up slashing an innocent person's throat for no reason. Now if you're finished questioning my tastes, I trust you will do as I ask."

"Of course, right away."

Wesker dialed an extention on his office phone.

"Yes Mr. Wesker?"

"Prepare laboratory room 10."

"Yes sir."

"Let's see what this Las Plagas can do."

The same personnel men who brought Carlos to Wesker went to the bowel to the building to get their prisoner. Shock came over their faces when they found the cell door lock picked open. They grabbed their TMP's and searched around the prison for him. Out of the corner, Carlos grabbed one of the guards and used his gun to shoot the other, and then he broke the guard's neck and took their TMP's. He left to find a way out. Wesker entered the lab the experiment was to take place.

"Where's Carlos?"

"Sir, there's a slight problem."

"What problem?"

"We can't contact the guards you sent to bring him. We think he's escaped."

Wesker didn't say anything and walked up to the scientist he was talking to.

"He couldn't have gotten far understand? Get every security man and woman we have to find him. If you don't…" Wekser grabbed him by the throat and threw him hard to the wall causing a huge dent. "…then you're my first subject."

The alert was sounded and Carlos knew he was in trouble and tried to think of a way out.

"_Great now what do I do? I gotta get to the lobby and leave. Gotta think fast, or else I'm in a test tube."_

Carlos found the staircase and quickly started down. He stopped when he saw guards coming up the stairs and quickly headed to the main hall.

"There he is!" A guard yelled from a cross the hall. Carlos acted quickly and shot them even though they were wearing bullet-proof vest. The force of the bullets did knock them back and give Carlos the chance to get away. Carlos quickly tried to find another way to get to lobby but was quickly diverted; he couldn't shoot all the time as he couldn't reload his guns. His luck changed when he found an open elevator but one guard stood in his way.

"Let's just make this easy on all of us."

"Sorry, I never liked easy."

Carlos backhanded the gun out of the guard's hands, kneed him in the groin and the face knocking him out. Carlos took a flash grenade off the guards vest and jumped into the elevator. Other guards quickly ran down the stairs to meet Carlos and capture him. As the elevator hit the lobby, everyone prepared their guns. The doors opened and a huge flash of light came out blinding the guards. Carlos immediately ran out the front doors and got away.

In his office, Wesker received the news that Carlos had escaped. He crushed the glass in his hand and ordered that he not be disturbed. The phone rang and Wesker put it on speaker phone.

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed."

"You have plenty of explaining to do!" Wesker's partner said.

"How do you know what happened?"

"I have my ways. You better answer how you let him get away."

"He was more resilient than expected. This does not stall anything, everything is still on schedule."

"Should I see some results soon?"

"Very soon."

"If not you're going to answer to me and giving the past I'm sure you would want to avoid that as much as possible."

His partner hung up and Wesker thought of new plan, and given the vast knowledge he has that wouldn't take long.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: The press conference_**

Jill was at a local coffee shop waiting for Claire to arrive. While she waited she talked on the phone with her husband.

"When will you be back home?" Jill asked.

"In about 2 weeks, maybe less. How are you enjoying you vacation babe?"

"It's good, great to see old friends again."

"I'm glad hun. Listen I have get back, have a meeting the General."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too babe."

Jill hung up her cell phone as Claire walked in the coffee shop.

"Hey Jill."

"Hey, thanks for taking time off from work."

"No problem, I own the motorcycle shop I can do whatever I want."

"Listen, I need to talk to you about something and you can't tell your brother cause you know he gets."

"Okay, what's up?"

"That new glass building in the city, what is it?"

"No one knows. It's been hush-hush since it started being built. So many buildings in this city that no one cares."

"It seems weird that it would be secretive and all."

"Your starting to sound like Chris, it's scary."

"Yeah, you're right, it's nothing."

As they both were enjoying themselves they noticed a suspicious guy at the window.

"Hey Jill, check that guy out."

"What about him?"

"He's been constantly looking at us for the last 15 minutes."

"Alright, I'll handle this. Just follow my lead."

Jill and Claire left the coffee shop and started walking down the street and the man was following them. When they arrived to a spot where they wouldn't draw attention to themselves, Jill quickly turned around with a straight kick to the man's stomach, and a right cross to his chin sending him to the floor.

"Goddamn it! Okay, okay, I give up."

Jill recognized the voice.

"Carlos?"

"Yes it's me."

"What's with you being sneaky, why didn't you just come in the coffee shop?"

"Look at me; I look like the rag doll from the sewers."

"You smell like it too." Claire said under her breath. "Hey listen come to my apartment, take a shower and I'll lend you some of my brother's clothes."

"You sure he won't mind?"

"Positive let's go, dogs are starting to cry with the way you smell."

As Carlos finished taking a shower, Jill and Claire sat watching a special bulletin on the news about the opening of the building in the heart of the city.

"We now have word that the owner of this building is coming down right now and about to announce what he promised was going to change the face of the world."

"Hey Jill, Claire there's something I have to tell you."

Before Carlos could say anything Chris walked in.

"Hey Carlos, long time no see. What are you doing here?"

"Being the bearer of bad news."

"Chris! Isn't that Wesker!"

Chris looked at the TV and saw Wesker, power suit, sunglasses and all, standing at a podium ready to make an announcement."

"Son of a bitch!" Chris exclaimed.

Wesker fixed his sunglasses, took a sip of water and spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in 1963, three men had a vision. That vision was to create a revolutionary company that will make every disease and virus disappear from mankind. Thos three men were Ozwell E. Spencer, Edward Ashford, and my mentor Dr. James Marcus. Sadly Mr. Ashford had passed in the early life of the company but was succeeded by his children and grandchildren. Dr. Marcus had been killed by unknown assailants, and only Spencer and Ashford's children were left to ensure the company's growth. In 1998, that company was stirred into controversy with a major outbreak in the Arkley Mountains and its neighboring town, Raccoon City, and then 6 years ago the company was completely wiped away thanks to our United States government. Of course by now I'm sure all of you know the company I am referring to is Umbrella. While all the sources of deadly viruses and Bio Organic Weapons being developed there were true, I was never a part of that. I had no knowledge of the terrible experiments happening within that company. Which is why I came to you know sharing the vision that my mentor and his partners shared. In making the medications people need for better health, physically, mentally, and spiritually. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the new Umbrella Inc."

The curtain was lifted up and in large white letters was the name UMBRELLA with the old red and white logo. Wesker then proceeded to convince everyone that it would not be the same as the old Umbrella. He asked the governor of California to send two inspectors down to investigate every lab in the building by this week to prove it to the public. Wesker went back inside after the press conference was over.

"Great speech sir, great way to break them in."

"Shut up, I expect those inspectors sometime at the end of the week. Get everything ready."

"Sir?"

"We already had one failure with our little runaway. I don't expect it to happen again. I want those two to be the first experiments. It'll work out perfectly because once they go back to the governor the Plagas will spread. Understand?"

"Yes sir. Everything will be ready by the time they here."

Chris, Jill, and Claire looked in disbelief as their nightmare was happening all over again.

"That's what I was trying to tell you, they wanted to experiment on me but I escaped."

"Lucky for you." Chris said. "Claire call Leon and tell him to meet me at the police station tonight. Also see if you and Jill can find anyone who knows someone who works in that building. Carlos, I need you to keep a close eye on any strange activities on that building. If you see something wrong take a picture and report it."

"Chris, what are you trying to do?" Jill asked.

"I don't want another Raccoon City to happen, now are you with me?"

"Yeah, enough lives had been lost the first time; let's make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Right, now listen we need to move to a secure location. I have a cabin by the lake; it should hold all of us. Let's go, we have a lot of things to do and no time to do it in."

Everyone left to do as Chris said. The war with Umbrella was not over.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: A farewell to Ada._**

Chris spent hours at the station, looking for any clues to Wesker's whereabouts. He knew he couldn't go inside the Umbrella building, or he would have suffered a fate worse than death. He looked at his watch which read a quarter to two and just about had it. Leon never showed and he was getting nowhere with his search. Finally something on the computer screen showed up and revealed a house nine miles away from the city. It was a long shot but Chris had to take it. He printed the page out with the directions and just about when he was going to leave he felt a hand grab his shoulder and Chris jumped in fear.

"Take it easy man, it's only me." Leon said. "Man, this prescient is dark. Reminds me of the R.P.D. station and it gives me the creeps."

"You scared the shit out of me, what's wrong with you? Where have you been, I told Claire to tell you to meet here hours ago."

"I was doing some research of my own. I figured if Wesker is here, his little agent in a red dress can't be far behind. Turns out I was right."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Remember a while back I told you about this woman named Ada Wong?"

"Yeah, you said you encountered her in Raccoon, but you told me she was shot and fell to her death."

"That's what I thought. Imagine my surprise during my mission to save the President's daughter that she was still alive."

"What does she have to do with Umbrella?"

"Last I saw her; she took the Las Plagas sample most likely to Wesker. She's an agent for him, and he sends her to do most of his dirty work."

"So if she works for Wesker, what makes you think she'll cooperate with any of us?"

"She won't, at least not to you or the rest but with me she will. For some reason we're tied to a mysterious chain that can't be broken. There's a sense of trust, so I'm going to go to her tonight to see what I can find."

"Alright, sounds good. I found a house nine miles from here. I think it might be Wesker's. Give me the directions to her house, if you need help call me."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Claire gave me the directions to your cabin so when I find out something I'll let you know there."

"Okay, let's get going."

Chris followed his directions closely and finally came across the house. A two-story Victorian-like home. Chris took out his gun and found that the front door was unlocked.

"Thanks for the invitation." Chris said to himself.

It was too dark to see anything clearly. Some rooms were lit by the moonlight but it wasn't enough and Chris had to use his flashlight. He searched from room to room and couldn't find a thing to stop Wesker from fully re-establishing Umbrella. Then, he came across Wesker's office where he saw several screens monitoring activates inside the Umbrella building.

"Do you have a search warrant officer?"

Chris quickly turned around and fired a bullet at Wesker, but it was caught with lighting speed and crushed.

"Well Chris, is that any way to greet your captain?"

"I think you abandoned that title a long time ago."

"My, my, still holding grudges I see. I have to say I didn't expect you to be a resident in LA, in fact I'm surprised you crawled out of your little hole at all."

Wesker walked over to his desk.

"Why re-establish Umbrella? You're the one who decided to betray them."

"Very true, but I'm sure you heard my speech?"

"Yeah, very nice even if it was a pack of lies."

"Lies, what do you mean?" Wesker asked sarcastically.

"You know what I mean; you were under Umbrella's payroll since you were 18. You were one of their top researchers along with your pal Birkin. Oh, and your so-called beloved mentor, you had him assassinated."

"I'm impressed, all is correct except for one detail. I did assassinate Dr. Marcus it's true, but it wasn't my idea. Birkin and I were under orders from Spencer to do it. When a company you help start is making billions of dollars hands over fist, you tend to get a little greedy."

"Is that what you are, greedy?"

"I just want what was rightfully mine. Ashford had his moment but the old basterd died too soon, Marcus had his chance but of course Spencer wanted the glory for himself, and then of course Spencer had the chance but because of his mistakes our lovely government shut him down and gave him a double life sentence. So now it's my turn and I will succeed where those three failed."

"You're insane."

"Chris, what else is new? Would you like a drink?"

Chris looked confused at the gesture and nodded a no.

"Wesker, I won't let it happen again! Too many lives were lost the first time."

"I'm right here Chris, try to kill me if you can."

Chris went to point his gun at Wesker, but Wesker with great speed tackled Chris sending him crashing on the wall. Wesker picked up Chris' gun and stomped it to pieces.

"You never learn."

Wesker walked up to Chris and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him with one hand.

"I despise you Chris. I know your friends are plotting something against me. You think you could save the world? You can't even save yourself."

Chris was running out of time as Wesker tighten his grip. As a final resort Chris reached to his back and pulled out the combat knife from its holster and stabbed Wesker in the side causing him to drop Chris and scream in pain.

"Fuck, it's been a while since I've felt pain."

Wesker turned around as Chris slashed the right side of his face and saw this as a getaway.

Wesker looked outside his window and saw Chris get in his car and drive off. Wesker was holding his face and side which were dripping blood. He paid it no mind and he sat in front of his computer monitors to look for anything wrong or suspicious in his building. One screen caught his eye. He set up cameras around Ada's house and saw Leon at her front door.

"I knew she would betray me sooner or later. This is the thanks I get for saving her life. Oh well, everyone has to die sometime."

Wesker dialed an extension.

"Yes sir?"

"Dispatch our special weapons to Ms. Wong's house."

"Sir, are you sure?"

"Yes, they're intelligent and will take care of this task."

"Of course, right away sir."

Leon rang Ada's doorbell and after a few seconds she answered. She was wearing a long red silk robe.

"Leon? How am I not surprised? I expected you to show up sooner or later."

"Sorry to wake you Ada, but can I come in?"

"Of course, make yourself at home."

"Ada listen I'll get straight to the point. Did you give the sample Wesker."

"Maybe, maybe not. Is this about Umbrella being re-establised?"

"Of course it is. Why would you help Wesker, you were a victim of Umbrella remember?"

"Yeah, I do, but I need to make a living I just did fir the paycheck. Why are you so worried? I told I would take good care of it."

"Knowing you that could mean anything."

"Don't worry, Wesker won't get far. I said I would take care of it and I did."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see."

As they talked, several things was moving outside, giving low growls and moving silently. The creatures moved closer to the house and one let out a loud shriek as Ada and Leon heard it.

"Shit! We've got trouble, come on."

Ada and Leon ran, and Ada opened her closet which her full of guns.

"What the hell?"

"Always have to be prepared."

"No kidding."

Ada gave Leon a shotgun while she took a colt python and took extra rounds. One creature tore open the door and yelled a loud shriek.

"Hunters!" Ada said in a terrified voice. The deadly bipedal reptilian-like creature was ready to tear the two apart with its large claws and teeth. Leon and Ada ran as Leon shot at it which knocked it down but it immediately got back up. More Hunters busted through the windows. 

"Goddamn it, he sent Sweepers too."

"Sweepers?"

"They're like the Hunters except poisonous."

"We have to fight our way out."

"I have a backdoor in the basement; we just leave through there, go up the stairs, and run to your car."

One Hunter jumped and knocked Leon down and was about to slash Leon's head off when he put the shotgun in its mouth and fired, blowing half of its head off.

"Leon come on!" Ada yelled while shooting her way through. The Hunters and Sweepers were using their agility to block their way but were met with bullets. Leon saw he was clear and quickly took out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Hold on! Chris, listen I'm in trouble I hurry over here now!"

Leon and Ada ran downstairs and headed for the door. When Ada opened it a Sweeper was waiting and slashed her down her body, killing her. Leon screamed in anger and repeatedly shot it until it let out a dying growl. He looked at Ada's body and couldn't believe it, Umbrella was doing it again, and now it was personal for him. More Hunters and Sweepers came down and surrounded Leon. He got ready to accept death when at the corner of his eye he saw a flash grenade fly in the room and covered his eyes and ran out as the flash of light blinded the monsters.

"Get in the car, hurry!"

Chris threw more explosive grenades in the house and ran. After a few seconds they exploded killing the creatures and destroying most of the house. They drove off.

"What the hell just happened?" Chris asked

"The Hunters just came out of nowhere I guess Wesker sent them."

"Jesus that guy knows everything. You find out anything?"

"All she said was she took care of it, whatever that mean."

Chris saw Leon's distress and knew exactly what happened,

"I'm sorry man, we'll get him, somehow."

"Just make sure I get a free shot."

"You'll get it I promise. We all will."

They drove towards Chris' cabin where the rest were waiting. Wesker saw what happened on his screen and smiled.

"One less rat to worry about."

He went to the bathroom and looked at his wounds. They we're almost healed and stopped bleeding.

"Your dead Chris, You've been lucky so far, but sooner or later I will rip your head right off your shoulders."


End file.
